


New Haircut?

by Cornuts360



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Twelve in a man bun, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: The Doctor tries something new because he was bored. What does Clara think of it?It's not smutty god dammit.





	New Haircut?

The TARDIS came into Clara's living room in a thump. When Clara heard the familiar warping sounds of the TARDIS, oh she knew. But what she didn't know, was that when she stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor wasn't there in the console room where he usually should be. Clara looked up to the mezzanine, but she didn't find the Doctor on his usual leather chair or anywhere where there was a blackboard. "DOCTOR??" She calls out from the corridors of the time machine. She waits for a moment for a response, it was when Clara turned back to the console until she heard the Doctor from the halls, "IN A MINUTE!!" Finally, a moment later, the Doctor comes out of the corridor. The echoes of his shoes caught Clara's attention to look behind her. At first, she didn't know what took so long, until she looked at him properly. "What d'you think?" The Doctor asks pointing at his hair. "I thought I would do something different! And it was getting long it was getting in the way of-" he gestures his hands to his face, "this." 'The Doctor was in a bun. A man bun, ok. Totally normal!' thought Clara Oswald. "So?" She didn't realize her mouth was agape until she closed it and stammered. "You don't like it?" the TimeLord frowns. "No!! No! I like it! I just didn't expect this. It suits you actually." Clara complimented. "Can we try something with it?" "Aw Clara, you could have just told me to not do it." "No no! I just want to try something. Go to the wash for a sec." and with that, the Doctor went to the bathroom with Clara following right behind him. When the two entered the washroom, Clara ordered, "Sit on the toilet" Clara draped a cape over the Doctor and took a shaver from the drawer and turned it on. That alone gave the Doctor a red flag and a shock in his eyes, "Clara what are you gonna do with that???" "I am going to try something to see if it works, if not, then oh well." she readied the shaver "No, not the hair!" "Too late!" and with that, Clara attempted to cut the Doctor's hair. Not the top part but below that. Shaving the bottom giving it a fade. \------------ "Is it done?" he closed his eyes, scared to what he might see. "Yeah and stop being dramatic! Open your eyes." She laughs at the childish antics the Doctor pulled. He opened his eyes to find that only the top of his head has hair with the bun and the rest was shaved to a fade. The Doctor stammered which only made Clara laugh, "now that's more like it Doctor. You fit just right in the 21st century." The TimeLord looked at his companion "but I liked my cloud of hair." "It's gonna grow back don't worry!" she took off the cape from the Doctor and the TimeLord stood with a fade and a bun. "So, Clara Oswald. Where would you like to go?"

**Author's Note:**

> just something really short.  
I drew Peter Capaldi in a man bun and so I thought, I need this.


End file.
